Death of a Shadow
by Blue-Eyed-Beast-of-Destiny
Summary: A certian twist to the encounter between Dark Link and Link, was supposed to be a entry for a contest on DA but I was laughably late. Rated T for safety and its Non-Yaoi, and a One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Please note that LoZ:OoT is owned by its creator and not me.**

**Anyway please enjoy and leave me comments, they inspire. This story was also beta-ed by Hawk Wing. You should check out her archive...she has some good work.**

D E A T H O F A S H A D O W

During my existence, my surroundings had been nothing more than various shades and hues of blue reflected in the crystalline waters. Those waters encompassed a pale island which housed a tree as enigmatic as I. That room, I had heard, was hidden inside a sacred temple down within the depths of a vast and bountiful lake. Temples were supposed to be sacred, yet the man that bound me to that life, had filled it with a smothering intent bent on stopping the world's only savior. Hence, I was part of the forbidden essence that resided there in the blessed grounds waiting for the Hero's destined arrival.

Yes, the Water Temple was the prison that I was once encased within. I had been molded into shadow of the Hylian Hero. My life had been molded into reality out of spite and rage set on vanquishing the thin ray of light sent to conquer the growing world of darkness. I was to be the opponent that would conquer the Hero and allow my creator to throw the world into ruin that would last an eternity. However, my place of waiting had been nothing but short of insanity. There were no noises beside the rhythmic constant of water droplets, the color blue, and muffled echoes that were my only compainions.

I had learned to hate my environment, especially the color blue, so much that when the Hero entered my chamber within the Temple, I was struck by the beauty of his eyes and flew into a mindless fit of rage. His eyes, I noticed, could have rivaled the eerie beauty possessed by the deepest of Hyrule's most precious and rare sapphires. He was pale in complexion along with gossamer strands of pale gold. The sword and shield in his hands belittled the exotic features with the visage of a warrior. My attack had done nothing more than graze the left side of his face leaving a shallow cut along that high and graceful cheek bone.

When we had traded blows I had taunted and berated him at almost every turn. I had pondered though as to why I seemed to be the better fighter. Could it have been that I was more experienced with the blade than he? I had been created for this seemingly destined battle, light against dark, good and bad. Mentioning such an idea to my lighter counterpart seemed to spark the urge to speak. He began to ramble on about how shadows were always encountering and seemingly dancing alongside their light. With out one there couldn't be another. One exists because of the other and they both coincide, complimenting the other.

I froze as his, no Link's, eerie words struck a cord deep within the black pit that I had called a heart. To coincide and compliment another was something truly every shadow wished. Gently a hand caressed the ache of my heart through my tunic.

"Every person has a shadow, which represents their deepest and darkest desires and sins. You happen to be mine that has been given a physical form. I haven't had a shadow since I left the Temple of Time, those months ago."

His voice carries a melodic tone, that enthralls and entrances me with laughable ease. Why? I should hate and depise him, but I am oddly attracted to him. This Hero standing before me that possessed no shadow. His words held more wisdom than I thought possible for one whose mind had been sealed as a ten year old while his body aged. Those words were what a wise and old warrior would say. Wait, he has no shadow? I utter that question as soon as my mind finishes forming it.

Link's sad smile is part of the answer that I get. He gestures for me to watch as he calls forth the flame of the Goddess Din. As that otherworldly flame dances unbound and free within his hand I watch the water bellow looking for a shadow and see none.

"My shadow, as well as my sins and desires were stolen from me as soon as I left the Chamber of Sages and steped into this world. It was the last bit of magic placed by to steal something I possessed to use against me, aside from the elements within the temples. You are my shadow, forged into a different body, and forced to face me in combat like a puppet."

"What about the rage and the hate?" I feel stupid for asking but I believe what he says. The hurt and rage I felt are gone when he is near. My soul cries out in joy as I am close to him and it wails in agony as I cause him harm. How can the mind be in such turmoil with the soul over such seemingly meaningless feelings?

"Intense feelings may be projected onto another by strong magic, especially dark. The Dragon Volvagia, a beloved friend, was overpowered into being a creature of malicious intent and nearly killed off the race of Gorons. Yes, emotions can be projected and constructed; on a person and make them think and feel them as if they were their own."

I am only able to stand there baffled. "Yet how do I tell if these emotions are my own or those of another person?"

His only response is removing the gauntlet from his left hand, revealing the Triforce of Courage embedded on the back of his hand. The mark began to glow in the dim light of the room. I watch, fascinated by the light, as he moved his hand to rest on my brow. The light flared brightly throughout the small chamber and all of the feelings of rage and hate dissipated until I felt my own feelings once again.

Gasping for breath from the sudden on sought of memories that weren't my own. The sensation of the wind in my face, the smell of rain through the air and the boisterous laughter of children and the ruckus of a busy market place assaulted my senses. These were my memories and yet they weren't. They were our memories…I look up at the face of my light and see a breathtaking smile.

"Its time to come back now, my friend. All grievances will be taken into account and forgiven. This is the death of that body but the resurrection of our new one. We will be the ones to destroy the disease known as Ganondorf. Light and dark will once again be the same."

I nod my head and felt Link move his hand to my face, the light of the Triforce becoming brighter and nearly unbearable. A warm sensation washed over my body and the last thing that I remember as a separate entity were the soft words of "Welcome back brother" and my world faded to nothingness as my conscious filtered to the back of the Hero's head once again.

Not all battles need to be fought with the blade. Some may be accomplished with a kind heart and soft touches. I guess I will never find out how Link knew what to do, but I am delighted to have helped bring down the Dark Lord by giving the Hero knowledge and ability to sin back. With out the sin of wrath, many battles may have been lost. However, wisdom exceeds the faith of the sword, or perhaps the luck of a goddess brings faith to us all. Dark exists in light and light in dark, two sides of the same crucial coin.


End file.
